One-Shots de Año nuevo :D
by SweetGirl90
Summary: Serie de one-shots de regalo para mis más preciados y queridos amigos en fanfiction, además de mis senpais x3 Todos de sus parejas favoritas o que les gustan en un one-shot :D espero les guste. Tienen cartas al final. No sientan celos pues los amo a todos xD
1. Pyro Phoenix-Bird

**No pos, este es para el señor Pyro Phoenix-Bird :3 Mi querido amigo, le doy su Fangle con las demás parejas que le gustan UvU Feliz navidad amigo, carta allí abajo.**

 **Título:** _ **Rearma mi corazón**_

 **Sumary:** _ **Debió haberlo supuesto, ella solo era un monstruo que estaba destinada a estar siempre sola. Eso pensó Mangle cuando el amor de su vida la rechazó. Que suerte que había alguien que la entendía y podía rearmar su corazón.**_

 **Advertencias:** _ **Pareja heterosexual. Fangle y demás parejas, Bonnica, Toy SpringBon, Toy Goldica, Fruppet – Leve yuri que se rompe frente a tus ojazos :D**_

 **Pareja:** _ **Foxy x Mangle**_

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

La vida la detestaba… ¿Por qué? ¡¿POR QUÉ, MALDITA SEA?! ¡¿POR QUÉ?!

No podía ser verdad, era devastador. Su corazón estaba hecho trizas, sus ilusiones, sus esperanzas… Todo su esfuerzo y su dedicación por conocerla bien. Por saber cada uno de sus defectos y cosas buenas. Tratarla como una princesa y ser ella la reina que la acompañe… ¿Acaso cuando dijeron que las princesas podían ser felices con otras, era mentira?

Mangle se arrastraba por el suelo, sus pies se arrastraban sin ánimos, chocando y tirando algunas cosas que estaban por ahí. No quería ver a nadie, no quería que la molestaran. Solo necesitaba estar sola y llorar un rato.

Estaba destrozada, no en el sentido de ser un juguete "arma y desarma" para niños. Pues al final, la reparaban cada día, y su cuerpo estaba completo. Si no el hecho de destrozarla por dentro, de romperla completamente. SI pudiera hacer el tiempo atrás, lo daría todo, todo. Perdió el tiempo. No se arriesgó y terminó perdiendo… Tonta ¡Tonta!

Como le dolía ver eso. Fue terrible, una completa humillación.

 _ ***Flash Back***_

 _Ahí estaba ella, arreglando su fleco, sus orejas, su labial y pestañas de forma cuidadosa y coqueta. Una sonrisa adornaba el rostro de la zorra animatrónic. Hoy era su día, le confesaría sus sentimientos al amor de su vida, nadie más que ella, Toy Chica, la bella polluela que le robaba los suspiros una y otra vez. Aquella que la hacía soñar. Hoy sería suya, completamente y eternamente suya. Nada lo podría arruinar, estaba todo preparado. Su loro Pierrot había prometido comportarse, pues Mangle era su amiga y no quería arruinar su oportunidad con la polluela._

 _Una última cepillada a sus orejas frente al espejo y una vuelta. Sonrió de forma radiante mirando a sus dos amigas que hacían de espectadoras y preguntó- ¿Cómo me veo?_

 _-Como una mujer decidida que conquistará lo que desea- Comentó Bonbon guiñando su ojo. Chica aplaudió con entusiasmo ante ella._

 _-¡Oh, esto será tan genial!_

 _-Gracias por apoyarme, chicas. Chicadele no se salvará, va a caer hechizada ante mí._

 _-Es tan romántico… Como lo de Bon y Springtrap- Habló la polluela oji violeta- ¿Quién diría que terminarías saliendo con nuestro asesino?_

 _-Oye, ya… es que sabes que ya es distinto a como era antes._

 _-¡Lo sé! ¡Eso es lo bonito!_

 _-Y si Bon puede ser feliz con un loco, yo tengo derecho a ser feliz con una mujer- Dijo segura, tomando de la mesa su ramo de flores amarillas y rosas, envueltas en papel azul claro. Color que le recordaba a ella y sus ojos. Les dio una mirada de complicidad a sus compañeras y decididamente salió por la puerta del baño de chicas, directo al Back Stage con las flores tras su espalda. Cuando llegó esperaba encontrar al amor de su vida, cantándole a su cupcake. Pero en su lugar estaban Freddy y Puppet besándose._

 _Rodó los ojos fastidiada. Estaba feliz de que la marioneta haya encontrado el amor. Le parecía algo raro que fuera en el amigo de su hijo, un niño. Pero en el amor no hay reglas, después de todo ella amaba a una mujer. Y Golden, bueno, tenía a Freddy vigilado, echándole humos y amenazas de si no cuidaba bien a su madre. Pero Golden era Golden, no le extrañaba su actitud._

 _-¡Ejem!- Dio una tos seca. El oso café y la delgada muñeca se separaron y miraron a la zorrita albina, parada a un metro con una ceja levantada y un gesto de "¿Enserio?" No le molestaba que se dieran afecto. Después de todo era la shipper del grupo y estaba mirándolos siempre. Pero este era un caso de suma importancia como para ver el amor ajeno._

 _-Uh, Mangle… no sabíamos que estabas ahí- Puppet aun sonrojada trataba de excusarse. Mangle negó con la cabeza ante sus intentos de ocultar sus acciones con el oso._

 _-No le diré a Gominola de Limón. Me importa poco que salgas con el cara de violador. No es mi asunto- Freddy la mataba con la mirada debido a tales insultos. Pero así era Mangle. Y le valía verga todo. Mucho más cuando le ordenaban cosas que ni ganas le daban de hacer. No era chismosa, si Golden quería agarrarse a los golpes con Freddy por pasarse con su madre (Si es que ese día llegaba) en vez de intervenir sería que estuviera en primera fila disfrutando de la pelea con unos dulces y unas palomitas._

 _-¿Qué necesitas compañera?_

 _-¿No han visto a mi hermosa mujer?_

 _A Puppet no le tomó ni dos segundos descifrar que quien hablaba. Conocía bien a la albina-¿Hablas de ToyChica?_

 _-Esa, la polluela sexy que me hace soñar- Comentó suspirando, en su mundo de rosas._

 _-¿Ella no estaba en la Prize Corner?- Le preguntó el oji azul a su novia la títere, que afirmó con la cabeza._

 _-Sí, está allá… ¿Son flores las que traes?_

 _-¡¿Eh?!- La cara de la zorra toy se inundó en rojo, y como pudo escondió el ramo- ¡No!_

 _-¿Te le vas a declarar, no?- Le dijo pícaramente ella, causando que Mangle solo se sonrojara más._

 _-S-sí, creo que es la hora…_

 _-Mucha suerte, Mangle._

 _-¡Gracias Mari! ¡Nos vemos, chicos!- Sonrió y se fue por los pasillos. Freddy no sonreía como su pareja, tenía fruncido el ceño en preocupación. Ella lo notó y atrajo su rostro para besarlo._

 _-¿Qué te pasa, peluchito?_

 _-Sabes que apoyo a Mangle, pero… Chicadele es heterosexual. Y no creo que la acepte, estoy preocupado por ella._

 _-No pienses más en eso, estará todo bien._

 _Él sonrió regresando a mirar la belleza de la marioneta- Supongo que tienes razón, mi marioneta._

 _-Siempre la tengo- Dijo antes de lanzarse a los besos de nuevo._

 _Volviendo a nuestra querida zorrita. Ella iba saltando a los piquetes por los pasillos, a veces daba vueltas. Se sentía una niña pequeña y feliz. Su corazón palpitaba rápido, estaba emocionada, a unos metros de la Prize corner sintió rojo arder en sus mejillas. Tomó aire llenándose de valor Entonces frenó el paso al entrar._

 _-¡Amiga del alma, no lo soporto más! ¡Estos sentimientos tienen que salir a la luz!- Recitó con ojos cerrados- ¡Chicadele, yo te amo! –Entonces extendió sus brazos y abrió los ojos… No se esperaba lo que vio. Estaba interrumpiendo a una pareja que se daba afecto con besos… No… no podía ser verdad._

 _Ella lo estaba besando con amor, él la abrazaba de la cintura. Sus manos se entrelazaban y sus labios chocaban. En este caso, pico y hocico… exacto. Era su amada Chicadele, besando a nadie más que Golden, el hijo de la marioneta._

 _-¿Mangle?...-La de ojos azules miraba incrédula a la toy que observaba atónita en la puerta de la sala. ¿Mangle había dicho que la amaba? No podía reaccionar debido a ello. Era su mejor amiga._

 _-Y-yo…no…-La albina sintió algo romperse, su corazón, sus esperanzas. Interrumpiendo aquello pasó Foxy por ahí, que hace rato estaba rondando sin saber qué hacer._

 _-Hey, Mangüela ¿Qué tal va todo?- Pero nada, Mangle salió corriendo de la escena llevándose al zorro rojo por delante. Este no pudo reaccionar porque ella ya lo había empujado lejos para facilitar su huida. Foxy miró unos segundos las flores tiradas en el suelo y después a la pareja… Solo pudo pensar que a Mangle le habían roto el corazón. Y sin más, fue tras de ella encontrándose por el camino su moño rojo._

 _ **Fin de Flash Back**_

Estaba tan avergonzada, no quería que nadie le viera. No quería ver a nadie, que lástima que alguien si quería verla. Foxy la había estado siguiendo desde hace rato. Cuando la perdió de vista miró solamente al suelo, podía ver las gotas de lágrimas brillando y las siguió al pie de la letra sin apuro. Al final la encontró…

Pobre… Mangle estaba abrazándose las rodillas con la cabeza hundida en ellas. Lloraba y sollozaba en silencio. La Kid's cove era así por la noche, silenciosa…

Foxy pasó, el ruido de su pie metálico y roto hizo ruido contra el suelo y eso, la zorrita no lo dejó pasar por alto. Levantó la cabeza para verlo, solo gruñirle y apartarle la mirada. Pero él no se rendía. Se acercó y se sentó justo al lado de su versión toy.

-Hola…

Ella respondió secamente mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas- Hola…

-Perdiste esto allá- Él le acercó su moño rojo, pero ella seguía ignorándole.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?

-Yo… Vi lo que pasó allá.

-¿Qué tanto?

-No mucho, solo el final…- La vio agachar las orejas. No la dejaría de esa manera. Pensó que decir, no podía dejar de verla ¿Por qué le seguían llamando Mangle? Se supone que estaba reparada, pero el apodo Mangle le gustaba más que Vixen, por lo menos eso había dejado en claro cuando amaneció reparada y contenta. Ah… Como amaba ver la sonrisa de la zorrita- Mangle…

-No me hables… Debí haber sabido que las cosas con ella no funcionarían

-No digas eso… Cualquiera tendría suerte de salir contigo.

-¡Foxy, mírame! ¿Quién querría salir con el monstruo que mató a alguien con una mordida? ¡Nadie!

-Lo dices como si yo no supiera lo que se siente. Muchos me echaron la culpa por lo que hiciste…

-¿Y? Ahora todos saben que fui yo…

-A mí también me apartaron, me rechazaron como a ti…

-¿Mh? ¿De qué hablas? Tú tienes a Chica contigo...-Lo escuchó soltar una ligera carcajada como las que hacía siempre. Eso solo la enfadó- ¿De qué te ríes?

-¿Tu pensabas que yo salía con Chica?

-… ¿No es así?

-¡No! Ella me rechazó, está con Bonnie.

-Oh… Lo siento, debió ser duro para ti.

-No mucho. Después de eso logré fijarme en otra persona.

-¿Enserio? Pero tú amabas a Chica, ella era todo para ti.

-Lo era, pero a veces la vida da giros inesperados y nunca sabes cuándo encontrarás lo que buscas. Al parecer Chica no lo era. Además ella parece estar feliz con Bonnie, no podría estar molesto con él, es mi amigo. Y se notaba a leguas sus celos cuando yo estaba cerca de ella. Pero igual, solo me ve como un hermano.

-Te entiendo, yo solo soy una amiga…-Sintió sorprendida como el zorro a su lado la abrazaba cariñosamente- ¿Qué haces?...

-Un abrazo siempre te ayuda cuando estés mal.

-…Foxy.

-¿Sí?

-¿Por qué haces esto?

-¿De qué hablas?

-Consolarme… Tú y yo nos odiamos.

-Oh Mangle, yo no te odio. No podría hacerlo.

-… ¿No? Pero soy tu reemplazo, te robé la fama de los niños.

-Al principio eso me molestaba, pero sabes…-No esperaba eso, Foxy hizo a Mangle mirarlo a los ojos mientras se levantaba el parche- Aprendí unas cuantas cosas… Los niños te quieren mucho, tienen sus razones. Eres una aventurera muy valiente como ninguna, eres graciosa, veo como los haces reír. Y lo mejor, siempre quieres ver felices a todos a tu alrededor y no descansas hasta verlo…. Eso me encanta de ti. Que protejas a los niños, como en el 87… Sé que te sientes un monstruo por eso, pero yo sé cuáles fueron tus intensiones para eso… Querías protegernos ¿Lo recuerdas?

No pudo evitarlo, la zorrita se había sonrojado ante tales halagos de su antecesor ¿De verdad él pensaba esas cosas sobre ella? Lo admitía, el zorro rojo tampoco era tan malo. Y lo recordaba, ese niño peli rojo de un parche y ojo ámbar que la visitaba siempre. Había aprendido a quererlo…

-Tú… Tú también eres genial, Foxy. Eres un gran amigo de todos… Y para mí.

-Me alegra saber eso, tú siempre fuiste mi favorita, aunque no lo creas… Lograste que le quitara a Chica la vista de encima.

Al decir eso, las pupilas del robot femenino se contrajeron ¿Qué? Ella… ¡Ella le gustaba a Foxy! ¡¿Cómo es posible eso?!

-Yo… ¿Soy la que te interesa ahora?

-Ya te lo dije, vi cosas en ti que no había notado antes…

-Ya veo…

-¿No quisieras darle a este capitán una oportunidad de hacerte feliz?- Enseñó el moño rojo antes de atarlo a su cuello donde pertenecía. Sacando una ligera sonrisa de la albina que en esos momentos solo pensaba que decirle, pues no podía olvidar su antiguo amor así como así, pero podía intentar darle una oportunidad al zorro.

-No lo sé, fíjate que no puedo decir que te amo todavía…

-No me importa, lograré que algún día lo digas.

-Quiero ver que lo intentes- Juguetonamente le sacó la lengua, él solo rio por aquello y abrazó a la contraria con amor.

-Te amo, Mangle…

-Yo no aún, Foxy, pero te amaré, lo prometo…- Y sin más que decirle, la zorrita posó sus rojos labios contra los del pelirrojo, un simple beso que concedería por haberla hecho sentir maravillosa.

Tenía una oportunidad de ser feliz ahora. Algún día olvidaría su dolor, sabía que Foxy podía rearmar su corazón con el tiempo. Por ahora, esperaría ese momento… Ya llegaría. Hasta entonces ella sería la misma Mangle de siempre, a la cual nadie puede destrozar.

Los dos zorros no notaban para nada como cierta animatrónic murciélago estaba mirando la escena con corazones kawaiis desprendiéndose de su cuerpo mientras grababa aquel abrazo. Salió corriendo pronto encontrando a todos en el Back Stage.

-¡NO ME LA CREO! ¡FANGLE IS REAL!

-¡¿Qué?! ¡No me jodas!- Bonnie separó el beso con la polluela old incrédulo ante las palabras de la murciélago.

-¡No jodo! ¡Se besaron! ¡FANGLE!

-Vaya, eso no me lo esperaba- Opinó la novia de BB, a quien la conocemos, JJ.

Fuera de eso, mientras miraban el video, llegaba la pareja de la marioneta y oso. Freddy y Puppet que venían tomados de la mano, sonrientes.

-¡Chicos! ¡Tenemos que contarles algo!

-Hola mami- Golden saludó entusiasta a su madre, y secamente a Freddy- Hola… Freddy…

-Em… Tenemos noticias. Freddy y yo nos casaremos.

Todos se quedaron callados y seguidamente gritaron felices, felicitando a la feliz pareja. Golden no, estaba estupefacto y no respondía ni mierda. Lo habían shokeado hasta que Freddy se acercó y dijo.

\- Ay Golden, no me veas como tu nuevo papá, después de todo también somos amigos desde niños, como hermanos. Veme como tú hermano que desposa a tu madre... Eso sonó mal, bueno hermanos que comparten madre y esposa... Ay no, eso sonó peor, ya se me ocurrirá algo. De todas maneras ella y yo lo consumamos, tendrás hermanitos si construimos un robot nuevo.

Golden hizo gruñidos de oso apenas Freddy le tocó el hombro, eran tan reales que hicieron retroceder al oso castaño. Pero claro, su copia dorada no dudó en lanzársele encima para empezar a ahorcarlo y estamparle la cabeza contra el piso una y otra vez… Sip, así era de protector con su querida mamá.

-¡¿TE ATREVISTE A TOCARLA?! ¡MÉNDIGO PERVERTIDO DE MIERDA! ¡TE VOY A SACAR EL RELLENO! ¡QUE PADRE NI QUE CARAJO, VAS A MORIR!

-¡Golden!- Su novia la polluela trató de quitarlo de encima de Freddy, logrando que este escapara, pero sin evitar que su novio se soltara y tomara una silla para ir tras él y estampársela en la cara.

-¡TE MATARÉ! ¡VAS A MORIR! ¡NADIE TOCA A MI MAMÁ!

-¡JODER GOLDEN, NONONONOOOO!

En esos momentos Mangle y Foxy escuchaban todos los golpes y gritos. Y por primera vez no les importaba ir a ver para participar del público. Preferían quedarse junto al otro…. ¡Después se burlarían del desmantelado Freddy!

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

 **Espero que les haya gustado, en especial a mi amigo :D que es para ti esto. Carta sin más.**

 _ **No suelo tener muchos amigos por internet, bah, si tengo. Pero eres uno de los de verdad. Me agrada poder compartir mis ideas contigo o que me ayudes en varios dilemas. Yo también te ayudaré cuando sea necesario. Solo debes escribirme y te responderé. Eres una gran persona y por solo eso deseo que pases unas buenas y lindas festividades :D Feliz Año nuevo, querido amigo. Gracias por soportarme por más loca y desquiciada que esté OwO**_

 _ **Dulce jugo de frutas XD**_


	2. Natsuki Moonlight

**One shot para mi Onii-Chan, la maravillosa Natsuki Moonlight :D**

 **Título:** _ **Soy capaz de todo por ti.**_

 **Sumary:** _ **Porque Bonnie era capaz de hacer todo por Natsu, la amaba tanto que incluso dejaría que Foxy le diera todo por detrás para que ella lo amase.**_

 **Advertencias: Relación hetero. Aparición de OC. Humano x Animatrónico. Mención de shipps. Un Puppet masculino :v Un ligero Fonnie xD eso creo.**

 **Pareja: Natsu x Bonnie.**

 **¡Espero que te guste, onii-chan e_e!**

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Aun no entendía por qué tanto era su interés en esa tipa. Tanto drama por una simple humana que ni le daba la hora sabía siquiera que estaba vivo y colando. Que tenía sentimientos, incuso… Oh Bonnie ¿No pudiste ligarte a Chica y dejarte de molestias? NOOOOO, tenías que enamorarte de Natsu.

Desde verla entrar al establecimiento había sentido gran curiosidad por ella. La observaba de lejos en el oscuro Parts/Service cuando jugaba con los niños o comía pizza junto a su amiga, aunque ella era la de menos. Por primera vez sintió algo cálido en su inexistente corazón.

Puede que Foxy lo molestara por eso, pero él no podía reclamar pues estaba enamorado de otra humana.

Bonnie se conformaba con verla durante el día. Sabía que nunca podría declararle su amor pues ella era humana ¿Y él? Un robot animal humanoide. Que además tenía el alma de un niño muerto en 1987, o al menos así lo recordaba. Pues hace mucho que su humanidad se había ido y no había regresado hasta la aparición de esa peli negra tan linda que venía por la inauguración de Strax Bear Pizza.

Casi se le cayó la mandíbula al enterarse que Mike Schmidt y Jeremy Fitzgerald habían renunciado para cederle el puesto de guardia nocturna a ella ¡¿ERA UNA MALDITA BROMA?! ¡Ya estaba yendo a psicología con Freddy para olvidarla y ahora resultaba que ella venía a pasar más tiempo en ese lugar!

Maldijo cada parte de su existencia.

Para colmo si bien tenía su cara de nuevo, las cosas no se le hacían nada fáciles. Pues tenía rival de amores. Y no era nadie más que su "copia travesti" El inconfundible Toy Bonnie. Travesti de travesti, marica de maricones. Maquillado de cuarta que le había echado el ojo a su chica.

Por fin la primera noche se acercaba. Estaba demasiado ansioso, pues Toy Bonnie siempre era el primero en atacar, aunque en esta ocasión se aparecería con rosas o lo que fuera que usara para conquistar a la mujer u adolecente.

-¿No crees que estás exagerando un poco?- Comentó Freddy al conejo morado que se movía de un lado a otro, casi dejando el suelo malgastando y haciendo un agujero de dos metros.

-¡Sé que lo planea, Freddy! ¡Ese bastardillo quiere quedarse con ella!

-Bonnie, ni sabes el nombre de la chica ¿Y qué si nos odia como Mike?

-No lo hace, sé que nos quiere. Además es hermosa y gentil…

-…O sea, sabes eso por verla a lo lejos. Tú no tienes remedio ¿Y esperas que Toy Bonnie llegue a conquistarla? Es un maraco que ni logró ligar con Toy Chica.

-Ese asunto es diferente, Toy Chica está con Puppet.

-Y bueno te puedes conseguir a otra.

-No gracias, Natsu es la única en mi corazón…

-… ¡¿Cómo sabes su nombre?!

-Lo escuché de su amiga- Respondió victorioso listo para irse a verla. Ya eran las 1:00 A.M. Estaba en su derecho. Lo malo fue cruzarse en el camino con su copia 2.0. Y que este le dedicara una burlona sonrisa como diciendo "Ya perdiste".

Pero entonces el miedo lo inundaba… ¿Y si ella lo mandaba a la mierda o se metía en el loquero por estar hablando con un robot? Además ¿Qué le diría? "Oye, no te conozco, pero te amo" no… la asustaría demasiado. Quizá más de lo que asusta saber que los robots te quieren hacer picadillo.

Se asomó por el pasillo, ella estaba bastante tranquila como para ver la tableta o siquiera cargar la caja de música. No parecía importarle siquiera si moría, estaba concentrada en dibujar algo.

Suspiró y entró con miedo, buscaba palabras para decirle a la humana, pero todas se quedaban ahogadas en puro silencio y la peli negra ni "A". Fue cuando chocó contra el escritorio que reaccionó y lo notó sin apartar la vista del dibujo.

-Buenas noches… ¿Eres Toy Bonnie de nuevo?

-Er…No- ¡¿Toy Bonnie había estado ahí?! Es todo, la había perdido seguramente por cobarde.

-Que bien… Me estuvo fastidiando con cosas del destino y de que debíamos estar juntos.

-Oh… ¿Qué le dijiste?

-Nada, estaba tan molesto que le mandé una wea del destino también, que aceptaba si lograba que el Freddica y Toy Frengle fuera real.

Bonnie soltó una débil risa. Al parecer Toy Bonnie no había salido tan triunfador después de todo, pero su oportunidad todavía era algo que dudaba.

-Jaja… pobre tonto.

-Seh, me cae bien. Pero no es él quien me interesa…

-¿Ah sí?...-El peli morado no evitó darle una mirada al dibujo de la humana y sonrojarse en el acto. Se notaba a leguas que era un dibujo de él besando a Foxy y… ¡¿ESTABAN TENDIENDO SEXO?! ¡¿QUÉ CARAJO?!...Oh no, ella era fan del Fonnie- Q-que…

-Oh ¿Este dibujo? Solo es yaoi hard expresado en su máxima pasión. Lo que daría por que se dieran contra el muro…

-¿Qué serías capaz de hacer por eso?... ¿Saldrías con uno de ellos solo por ver eso?

La humana levantó la vista, no pareció sorprenderse de que estuviera hablando con Bonnie, es más, parecía estar sonriendo. Oh…. Esa sonrisa lo derretía por completo- Claro, pero solo si eres tú. Foxy no me agrada mucho…

Las 6:00 marcaron el final de la jornada, el tiempo había pasado demasiado pronto para ser verdad y eso desilusionaba al conejo al menos hasta que la humana peli negra simplemente recogiera sus cosas y se fuera por los pasillos gritando- ¡Espero tu parte del trato, Bonnie lindo!

Eso lo hizo sonreír levemente mientras un sonrojo adornaba sus mejillas. Pero… recordó parte del trato… Dejarse violar por Foxy.

-Mierda…

(…)

-¡NO TE ESTOY PIDIENDO QUE ME FIRMES UN CHEQUE! ¡FOXY, POR FAVOR!- Bonnie corría desesperado detrás del zorro. Ya era la 2da noche y Natsu miraba embobada como ellos se correteaban sin parar.

-¡NO, WEY! ¡SOY HETERO! ¡NO QUIERO METER MI ESPADA EN TU SUCIO CULO DE CONEJO!

-¡YO SÉ QUE QUIERES! ¡DAME DURO CONTRA EL MURO! ¡HAS QUE NATSU ME AME! ¡HAZO O TE VIOLARÉ YO MISMO!

-¡ESTÁS ENFERMO! ¡MÉTETE LOS DEDOS GIMIENDO MI NOMBRE COMO PUTA Y LISTO!

-¡SOY CAPAZ DE ESO! ¡BÁJATE LOS PANTALONES Y HAZME EL AMOR! ¡POR FAVOR!

-¡BÚSCATE A OTRO! ¡NO TE AYUDARÉ A QUE ESA LOCA TE AME!

-¡TODO POR NATSU!

Ella empezó a reírse como loca. No tendría su Fonnie en vivo, eso estaba claro, pero solo quería confirmar de qué era capaz Bonnie por ser su novio. Y ya estaba claro que sería capaz de todo. Hubiera hablado para detenerlos, pero no llegara a ser que Bonnie lograra su cometido. Es mejor prevenir que lamentar. No le molestaría salir con un chico al que le hubieran dado por detrás. Eso estaba claro. Pero Natsu aún tenía ganas de joderlos.

Si no lograba ver Fonnie le pediría que al menos se la chupara a Foxy.

No era necesario, ya sabía sin dudas que era capaz de hacer todo por ella.

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..**

 **Xd Oh Bonnie, eres un loquillo 7u7 Carta para usted, hermana!**

 _ **A pesar de estar separadas por tanta distancia me hace feliz saber que te tengo de hermana del alma. Nacimos en diferentes lugares y distintos padres pero estábamos destinadas a conocernos :'D Te quiero mucho, hermana. Eres la mejor, una chica graciosa e inteligente nwn ¿Sabes que siempre te apoyaré en todo, no? Cada vez que me necesites dilo. Ahí estaré… Y armaremos desmadre por todo el lugar ewe Te adoro Onii-Chan X3 Gracias por todo y las risas que me sacaste en nuestras charlas.**_

 _ **Dulce Onii-San**_


	3. SofiLexa

**Hello there, siguiente oneshot Bv de una pareja que… admito que me gusta e_e**

 **Título:** _ **Si nos llegamos a separar**_

 **Sumary:** _ **Puppet y BB guardaban muchos secretos. Entre ellos su relación. Pero con ese grupo de locas encima no podían echar al caño la paz. Además la marioneta no quería que le quitaran a su niño… ¡Pero nadie puede hacerlo si las fujoshis lo impiden!**_

 **Advertencias: Yaoi- Relación Chico x Chico ¡SHOTA! (Eso creo) Aparición de Oc, esto es un AU de Mocosas Metiches. Lamento la falta de profesionalismo para el romance :'v**

 **Pareja: BB x Puppet**

 **Los Oc's de Luz, Gabriela, Nozomi, Marceline, etc. No me pertenecen, si no a la puta ama y señora SofiLexa y su cómplice Nozomi-Nya ¿Así se escribe, no? :'v**

 **Solo me pertenecen Kelly y Stacy. En este AU Puppet es hombre… y no, no es el padre de Golden, es el 1er niño –Todos gritan aufóricos- ¡COÑO, ES PARA EL FANFIC! ¡SIGO PENSANDO QUE PUPPET ES LA MADRE DE GOLDEN! –Todos se callan-…Perfecto. Sin más que decir, ahí se ven.**

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Puppet levantó una ceja confundido, bastante asustado y aterrado ¿Y por qué no? Con ganas de escapar por la ventana. Pues no estaba muy cómodo con aquel grupete de fujoshis locas encima de él preguntando por el pequeño niño de los globos. No es que pensar en Balloon Boy lo asustara pero… ¡¿QUÉ CLASES DE PREGUNTAS LES ESTABAN HACIENDO?!

-¡Oh, espera! ¡Ya sé!- Gabriela golpeó la palma de su mano con su puño, señal de haber tenido una idea clara de la siguiente pregunta que lanzaría- ¿Si BB estuviera disfrazado de Maid frente a ti, qué harías?

-..Yo…-El pobre títere estaba tratando de procesar cada pregunta que le daban, y por qué no, responderlas con su inigualable indiferencia. Pero esto iba más allá de su pobre mentecita tan lista e inteligente. Además las muy cabronas se interrumpían mutuamente con otras preguntas peores.

-¡No, tengo una mejor!

Luz rodó los ojos fastidiada por la interrupción de la peli blanca-¡Nozomi, deja de andar de metida que la Gaby preguntó primero!

-¡No me llames "la Gaby"! ¡Suena muy de la villa!

-¡Nononono, te juro que es buenísima! ¿Qué posición usarías para arrebatarle la virginidad?

-Ah, mamona, si es buena pregunta… ¿Con lubricante o sin? ¿El dedo primero? ¿Le harías el 69?

-A ver, taradas- La mesera las apartó a ambas del camino. Pasó su mano frente a la mirada del muy traumado Puppet y seguidamente las miró con reproche a todas- ¡Perfecto, ya lo mataron!

-Amor, no te pongas así. Solo jugábamos con él- Canturreó su novia la zorrita toy que estaba hace mucho ahí, dando ideas de preguntas para las chicas.

-Sí, jugaban… ¿Qué cosas le dijeron?

-¿Nosotras? Nada. Solo queríamos saciar nuestra curiosidad -Carina se excusó cruzándose de brazos y apoyándose en la pared. Valiéndole totalmente una verga como hayan dejado de traumado a Puppet.

-Se nota… ¿Puppet, estás bien?- Marceline tomó de los hombros al chico pelinegro para zarandearlo sin éxito-…Perfecto, nos quedamos sin animatrónic para la Prize Corner.

-¡Quítate, apestosa humana!- La marioneta reaccionó a tiempo apartando a la oji azul, esta cayó en los brazos de su novia que por suerte la había atrapado, de pedo que se daba la cabeza contra la pared y llamaban a la ambulancia.

-¡Pendejo culiao! ¡No lastimes a nuestra Marcy!- Exclamaron al mismo tiempo, causando un poco de miedo entre las personitas. Pero Puppet no se dejó intimidar y saltó rojo de ira, vergüenza, y todo lo que se le ocurriera, de la silla. Las chicas retrocedieron en el caso de que la marioneta deseara cagarlas a piñas.

-¡¿QUÉ CLASES DE PREGUNTAS SON LAS QUE ME ACABAN DE HACER?! ¡MALDITAS DEGENERADAS Y LOCAS CON FALTA DE SEXO!

En ese momento Gabriela se ofendió ofendidamente, claro, Luz igual. Dejando dramáticamente sus manos en sus pechos mientras se les escapaba un grito. Efectivamente Foxy había escuchado aquello y apareció.

-¡YO LE DOY DURO CONTRA EL SUELO A MI NENA CUANDO SE ME ANTOJA!

-¡¿FALTAS DE SEXO?! ¡¿NO VES CUANTOS HIJOS TENGO YA?! ¡SI QUIERO PODRÍA FUNDAR MI PROPIO REINO!- Reclamó la dueña y madre de los conejitos que todo mundo evitaba pisar o confundir con ratas en el lugar.

-Tu reino caería más rápido de lo que lo hizo caer Rin Kagamine, y ni Bonnie querría ser tu siervo del Mal.

-¡Mentira! ¡Bonnie es mi novio y tiene que sacrificarse, de lo contrario yo misma le corto los huevos y no hay más hijos! He dicho, etc. Etc. Amén. Que así sea, lo manda su reina Luz Montolla Fiore segunda.

-No jodas que ni diste a luz. Eso sería raro… Imagina lo que sería si yo diera a luz un zorro- Se espantó Gabriela, Marceline solo se rio sin perder la oportunidad y señaló a Nozomi quien se sonrojó furiosamente cuando declaró.

-Imagina lo que sería para Nozomi dar a luz un oso. Se nos muere antes de que salga la cabeza del crío.

-¡Ay no me metan en sus mamadas, perras!- Gritoneó poniéndose más roja que nunca. Ellas solo encabronaban más a Puppet quien tenía un tic en el ojo y soportaba las ganas de ahorcarlas, solo para no dañar su reputación de frío calculador inmutable.

-Repito… ¿Qué son todas esas preguntas tan raras que me hicieron…ENFERMAS MENTALES?

-Coño marica no joda, por primera vez el gótico me da miedo- Confesó Carina escondiéndose detrás de tu tachi… neko… Bah, estoy hablando de Toy Chica. La cual solo rodó los ojos pensando "¿Puppet, miedo? Claro…".

Gabriela echó su "sexy" cabello hacía atrás, solo como una diva sabe. Y textualmente e imitando a una modelo descerebrada dijo- Oh cariño, solo tratamos de saber algunas cosas interesantes.

-… ¿De?

-… De la relación tan acalorada, pasional, e incestuosa que tienes con BB- Largó de manera tan chocante y explosiva para el títere.

Una silla voló desde la Prize corner hasta el Back Stage, más un grito que resonó en toda la pizzería y unas cuadras más. Cabe aclarar que la silla le dio en la cabeza a Toy Bonnie y lo dejó de cara contra el suelo. ¿Debo mencionar que el grito era de la marioneta?

-¡¿QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEÉ?!

-…-Las chicas se habían escondido detrás de las mesas, algunas temblaban, otras simplemente no se querían despeinar el pelo con tanto griterío. Carina fue la más valiente para hablar.

-¿Dijimos… algo malo?-Se ganó unas buenas miradas de "¿Rlly nigga?" y que el títere se acercara furioso rompiendo cual silla se encontrara en el camino. Y ya estaba por matarlas de no ser que la puerta se abrió de golpe dejando ver a una chica castaña y su acompañante peli naranja.

-¡ARRIBA LAS MANOS, ESTO ES UN ASALTO!

-¡Kelly, mátalo! ¡Este bicho nos quiere matar!- Sobreactuó remarcando la palabra bicho, la novia el conejo maraco. Indignando mucho más a Puppet.

-¡¿BICHO?!

-A ver, se me hace para un lado. Inmundo muñeco de trapo que chupa pollas todas las noches.

-Eso es una ofensa para Chica- Le dijo Stacy algo miedosa de que la polluela se zafara de su sesión de besos en la cocina con Golden y apareciera de la nada para bajarles los dientes de una golpiza.

-…Polla en España significa… No importa ¿Por qué atacabas a las pendejas?

-¡¿PENDEJAS?!

-¡¿QUIEREN SER SALVADAS?! ¡PUES RELAJEN LAS TETAS QUE NO TIENEN!

-Ay, y tú tienes tanta naranja- Reclamó Endo, más bien celosa de que por ser una cabeza no podía tener bubies.

-Claro que las tengo… ¿Cuál es el drama? ¿Por qué invocaron a Kelly Parker…la cual estaba ocupada tratando de arreglar las cámaras de la cocina para ver como Golden le da duro contra el muro a Chica?

-Solo le preguntamos unas cositas a Puppet y él se puso como adolecente en periodo- Lloriqueó falsamente Gabriela señalando acusatoriamente al títere peli negro. Entre tanta discusión llegó el pequeño y ya mencionado niño castaño. De metiche y curioso para saber por qué tantos gritos… bah, es que estaba aburrido de oír a Freddy hablar de lo maravillosa que es la pizza.

-Muy bien. Puppet ¿Qué tantas cosas te dijeron?

-¡Me acusan de tener algo con el niño!- Señaló a BB que ni madres de idea de lo que estaban hablando, pues tenía bien entendido que semejante discusión podría ser hasta por una Otp o vaya a saber Satanás.

-… ¿Y por qué mientes? Si todos aquí lo sabemos ya. Chicas, no sé porque siguen insistiendo cuando saben que es cierto- La marioneta estaba que se arrancaba el cabello de los nervios.

-Tienes razón, mi querida confidente de la maldad- Comentó Stacy muy convencida.

-¡¿SABEN ALGO?! ¡LARGO!- Puppet ya estaba hasta la coronilla de las pendejadas tan molestas de las chicas y no tuvo de otra que sacarlas de ahí, aunque le costó batallar contra Mangle para que lo haga, lo consiguió y cerró con seguro para dejarse caer al suelo deslizándose por la pared.

Se quedó mirando a la nada. No podía dejar de pensar cómo es que esas locas habían logrado saberlo o siquiera sospechar. Ustedes deberían estar preguntándose ¿Saber qué? Pues, en realidad las sospechas eran verdad. Puppet y BB estaban saliendo, pero claro, no podían dejarle saber a las chicas o Gabriela y Luz armarían un tremendo fiestón para celebrar que la shipp era real, Nozomi y Marceline dirían que les vale verga y tratarían de calmar a las otras, y Carina, Kelly y Stacy se hubieran lanzado sobre él gritando cosas como "¡PEDERASTA DE MIERDA, PEDÓFILO, PEDOFILASTA! ¡TE SACAREMOS EL RELLENO SI LE HACES DAÑO A BALLOON BOY!"…Y no quería quedarse sin extremidades aun, no quería que lo dejaran bien Mangle por eso.

Además ¿Para qué les diría? ¿Para qué arruinaran por completo su relación con el niño? Obvio no, Puppet era bastante maduro como para controlar él solo la situación. Si ellas se llegaban a enterar, estarían encima de ellos y no les dejarían disfrutar momentos cariñosos a solas como lo hacían. También temía mucho de que llegaran a decirle los otros. Aunque le daba igual ya que era "El único e inigualable Puppet. Héroe y salvador de los niños"…Eso y que inspiraba temor, pero BB no… A él podrían llenarle la cabeza de ideas falsas y ni enterado estaría.

Vaya... que dilema. A veces pensaba terminarlo para que el niño tuviera una vida más simple, pero después se perdía en sus ojos azules y olvidaba por completo eso.

No podía abandonar a BB… Simplemente eso.

Que chistoso ¿No? El mismo títere que estuvo recalcando y diciendo lo estúpido que era el amor, que se burlaba de los animatrónics por estar enamorados de "simples humanas" y ahora él había caído también en ese abismo sin fondo del que nadie se libera.

-¿Señor Puppet?- Se sobresaltó, no sabía que BB se había quedado. Pensó que estaba con las chicas y por fin se había quedado solo en la Prize Corner.

-¡Billy! ¡No me asustes así!

-Lo siento, lo siento. Solo quería saber si está usted bien- Puppet dejó escapar una risa. Aun siendo pareja, el chiquitín no perdía la mera costumbre de llamarlo tan formalmente. Según él era una señal de respeto, pero a veces le gustaría que lo llamara más informal.

-Tranquilo, estoy bien- Expresó con una sonrisa leve.

-Está bien- El niño se acercó al títere, este sin más rodeó la cintura ajena dispuesto a besarlo. Pero BB le ganó de rapidez y le cubrió la boca para preguntarle- ¿Qué querían las chicas?

-Nada importante.

-Nop, no me besas hasta que lo digas- Exigió sin dudar ganándose un bufido de Puppet.

-Ellas querían que yo admitiera lo nuestro.

El solo decir aquello hizo brillar los ojos de BB- ¡¿Y les dijiste?!

-…No.

BB no dijo ni una sola palabra, retiró la mano de la boca de su novio pero lo apartó para salirse del abrazo y estirar la mano para abrir la puerta e irse al reverendo carajo. Puppet lo detuvo antes de tiempo cargándolo y dejándolo sobre la mesa a pesar de que pataleara y se quejara.

-¡Oye calma! ¡¿Qué te pasa?!

-¡¿Por qué tenemos que mantenerlo así?! ¡Yo quiero contárselo a todo mundo!- El pequeño golpeaba contra los hombros y el pecho del títere, que obvio ni dolor sentía y no se quitaba del camino.

-Billy, ya lo hemos hablado… Conoces a esas locas y estarían molestándonos a cada momento. No quiero perder la tranquilidad que tenemos.

-No es verdad…Te avergüenzas de mí ¿Cierto?

-… ¿De qué hablas?

-No te hagas el tonto conmigo- Su pareja enmudeció, BB no era de los que insultaban, si apenas decía tonto- Yo escucho a las chicas hablar. Sé lo que todos piensan de mí. Que soy un estorbo, un niño molesto, y todos me odian. Soy solo un niño tonto del que todos se aprovechan ¡Por eso te avergüenza que sepan que salimos! ¿Cierto?...-El castaño calló, sintió el cálido abrazo de su pareja y no hizo más que responderlo esperando su respuesta. Y también no haber hecho un drama al estilo de las novelas Mexicanas.

-No es verdad… Solo no quiero que te alejen… No quiero que te metan ideas tontas en la cabeza y me dejes ¿Entiendes? Eres solo un niño y muchos dudarían de mí y mis intenciones contigo.

-…Supongo que puedo esperar para decirles- Antes de que se diera cuenta, la marioneta lo estaba besando. Le correspondió enseguida, igual tampoco eran besos largos y adultos como los de las chicas, Puppet respetaba el ritmo de entendimiento del niño y no quería apresurarlo. Después de todo estaba bien así.

-Te amo…-Murmuraron ambos al mismo tiempo juntando sus frentes de manera tierna. Cuando juntaron sus labios por segunda vez, la puerta cayó haciendo una nube de polvo y humo.

-¡Lo siento, olvidé mi carterita de Chanel aquí!- Toy Chica disipó el humo con una sonrisa, Gabriela a su lado solo pudo toser molesta.

-¿Era necesario eso?

-No, pero siempre he querido intentarlo.

-No me hinchen los ovarios, perras. Solo toma tu maldita bolsita y vámonos a la mier…da.

Permanecieron todas mudas al ver que interrumpían tal escena. Luz se animó a sacar una foto con el celular mientras sonreía de oreja a oreja.

-¡BALLOONETTE IS REAL!

-¡NO! ¡BORRA ESO!- Puppet soltó al niño y corrió con desesperación a la humana para tratar de quitarle el aparato. Pero esta fue rápida y se lo lanzó a su prima quien lo subió a Facebook.

-¡ES REAL! ¡KELLY, SÚBELO A TWITTER!

-¿No se pronuncia Twitah?- Dijo la castaña confundida.

-…Twitter.

-Twitah.

-¡TWITTER, DESCEREBRADA MENTAL!

-¡DESCEREBRADA TÚ, QUE SALES CON UN ZORRO DEFORME!

-¡TÚ ERES TORTILLERA Y NADIE TE ANDA RECLAMANDO!

Carina se metió en el medio siendo ignorada olímpicamente por Kelly y Gabriela- ¿Nadie piensa en nosotras?... ¿Nadie? Me callo.

-¡BORREN ESO!- Puppet seguía echando humos de la ira mientras perseguía por todo el lugar a Luz la correcaminos. La mayoría se quedaba mirando como idiotas ¿Cuándo habían visto a Puppet tan eufórico? Nunca.

BB solo se resignó a suspirar.

Se aproximaban unas buenas charlas reflexivas sobre tener un novio a tan temprana edad.

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

 **Espero que les haya gustado xD intenté hacerlo más o menos al estilo de mi Senpai y a consecuencia de eso no sé si hay tanto romance, pero espero que les haya gustado de todos modos :'D La carta para SofiLexa ahí.**

" _ **Gracias por todas las risas que lograste sacarme. No hemos hablado mucho pero eres una de las autoras de comedia que más admiro ¡Es increíble que se te ocurran tantas cosas locas! Senpai, deberías conseguir un psicólogo y dejar la droga… Pero como yo no lo hice no hay remedio C: Pero ya, yo siempre te apoyaré con tus proyectos y locuras que se te vengan a la cabeza UwU espero que disfrutes de este humilde fic de una admiradora :'D pasa un feliz año nuevo con tu familia"**_

 _ **Dulce-Chan**_


	4. Karoru Gengar

**Este one-shot es para Karoru Gengar. Mi senpai. Carta de "Dulces palabras a lo último. Espero que les guste.**

 **Título:** _ **Gustos similares**_

 **Sumary:** _ **Podían odiarse con ganas, incluso matarse el uno al otro. Nunca tendrían nada en común excepto las atracciones amorosas.**_

 **Parejas:** _ **Freddy x Lynda x Kelly- Puppet x Lynda- Freddy x Lydan x Kelly al final y una mención de Laili x Foxy además de Lydan x Shadow Freddy**_

 **Advertencias:** _ **El yuri pelea contra el hetero, y el hetero pelea contra el yaoi. Probablemente no sea tan interesante este one-shot, pero me gusta como quedó.**_

 **Lynda y Lydan le pertenecen a Karoru-Senpai. Laili es propiedad de Princesa Twilight Sparkle 1. Kelly es mía. Y finalmente, los personajes de FNAF son del señor que adora ver al mundo arder, Scott Cawtton.**

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Nuevamente al entrar las humanas al local, aquellos dos se miraban a los ojos de forma desafiante. Kelly tenía una sonrisa maliciosa como ninguna, Freddy no, rechinaba los dientes mirando a la adolecente que hace rato le había burlado de forma irrespetuosa. Sip, así era siempre que se veían. No se soportaban, batallaban con miradas e insultos y todo lo que pudieran, incluso a veces rompían una que otra silla. Odio era lo que sentían.

¿Habrá razones para tanto odio entre ellos? Uffff… sí que las había. Y más bien esa razón no era algo, si no alguien.

Lynda Murtons. Esa hermosa chica de 16 años, ojos color chocolate que brillaban, piel pálida, cabello castaño claro y bajita, no exagerando, pero era algo baja por el promedio.

Fazbear y Parker estaban encantados con esa jovenzuela. Sus ojos siempre tenían ese brillo tan alegre que amaban mirar. Sus mejillas tenían un tenue rosa siempre que sonreía, quizá porque no lo hacía muy seguido o le daba pena. Su figura era delicada, como la de una princesa. Con dichas descripciones ya soy clara de por qué ellos se enamoraron a primera vista.

Kelly solo quería conquistarla. Ser su tachi y dueña de esa delicada flor, claro, tenía buenas intenciones. Nunca le haría daño a la joven Murtons, pudo haber salido con muchas mujeres en el pasado, pero esta vez era diferente y lo juraba. Freddy por su parte, nunca había sentido tal cosa por una "simple humana" lo cual le costó aceptar, pero aceptó de todas formas. Claro que lo mantenía bien oculto para no perder su fachada de jefe con los demás animatrónics. Lo cual era curioso, ya que Foxy ni se había molestado en ocultar su amor por la prima de Lynda, Laili, con la cual ya tenía una relación… Tal vez él podía conseguir algo con Lynda entonces.

Pobre e inocente Lynda. Ella no era mínimamente consciente de que su amiga y su conocido estaban en una constante lucha por demostrar quién era merecedor de posar sus labios contra los de ella, abrazarle o cuidarle. De verdad, era un poco ciega e inocente. Porque ya casi todos en la pizzería lo habían notado y comentaban un poco celosos de la atención que le daban a la joven, quizá ella no lo notaba porque nunca se topó con ellos discutiendo o peleándose. Pero las claras señales que daban eran un poco obvias.

Freddy mandaba siempre las mismas excusas a la castaña sobre por qué debía ser él, la pareja de la joven. Cosas como retrucarle en la cara el hecho de que fuera un hombre, y ella era mujer, o decir que estaba confundida por lo que sentía y debía rendirse, incluso afirmar que solo tenía intenciones de llevarla a la cama y ya. Kelly podía debatir eso. Ser mujer no era un problema, ya que Lynda tenía esa idea de "Para el amor no hay barreras", y ni que fuera ilegal amar a alguien de tu género. Con respecto a estar confundida…No, no lo estaba. Insistía persistente con que la amaba desde hace mucho. Y después, bueno, se supone que cuando te enamoras de alguien eso implica tener tus fantasías eróticas ¿No? Pero eso ya pasaba a segundo plano.

Y aunque el oso se esforzara por marcar su territorio, Kelly pasaba las fronteras que este le ponía, abrazando y tocando a su amiga como se le diera la gana. No tan obvio, pero eran esos toques que solo una mujer permite que otra le haga. Además de tener el privilegio de ir a su casa y comerla con la mirada cuando esta se cambiaba enfrente suyo. Pero los toques eran su parte favorita, y Lynda no los notaba, después de todo Kelly era su amiga. Ya que si un hombre los hace ya estarías sospechando un poco ¿No? Pero recalco, Lynda era muy inocente para notarlo aun si Fazbear lo intentara. Ni notaba sus sonrojos leves y tus tartamudeos al hablar cuando se veían. Por más corta que fuera la charla, él no podía resistirse a sus encantos y dejaba que el rojo adornara sus mejillas.

Día tras día, noche tras noche. El odio y el amor solo aumentaban, buscando que no se diera más el límite y aquellos dos se agarraran a los golpes gritando obscenidades sin importarles siquiera que Balloon Boy o Balloon Girl estén presentes. Ni Lynda los detendría.

Pero un día, oh… Un día se hartaron.

-¿Cuánto más seguiremos con esto, Freddo?- Preguntó con una expresión molesta, Parker.

Freddy tan solo siguió arreglándose para su chica, que no era su chica, pero bueno. Reaccionó algo curioso ante la pregunta de la adolecente y no pudo evitar preguntar- ¿De qué hablas?

-No podemos pelear más, tenemos que decidir de una vez. La batalla se debe acabar.

-¿Estás pidiendo que me rinda? No gracias, no uses tus trucos porque no sirven conmigo.

-¡No! Si quisiera que te rindieras usaría la humillación. Pero lo que quiero decir es: Hay que preguntarle a Lynda a cual de nosotros prefiere.

El castaño levantó una ceja, muy interesado ante la propuesta de Parker- ¿Dices que ella tiene que elegir?

-Claro, después de todo ella es la que terminaría saliendo con uno de nosotros dos. Hay que acabar con esto.

Humana y robot se miraron, por primera vez estaban de acuerdo en una cosa y no era matarse el uno al otro.

Cada quien se arregló como pudo. Kelly peinó con sus manos, sus cabellos castaños, alineó sus cejas y acomodó su ropa. Freddy hizo lo mismo, pero contando sus orejas.

Perfectamente se alinearon para ir a donde la joven se hallaba: "Prize Corner"… Ninguno se esperó que vieron.

Lynda estaba ahí, no estaba sola, estaba con Puppet. Pero eso no era lo chocante.

La marioneta azabache abrazaba tiernamente a la jovencita, ambas se miraban sonrientes de forma dulce. Puppet había dicho algo, Lynda solo asintió ante lo que sea que haya dicho con sus mejillas como tomates. La distancia entre ambas se cortó con un beso casto. Después de aquello se cruzaron sus miradas, soltaron una risita y sea abrazaron una vez más entre las luces tenues que alumbraban la sala.

No se esperaban para nada que Murtons tuviera otro pretendiente… o más bien, una pretendiente.

Desolados, partieron rumbo al Back Stage. No querían hablar, pues se sentían derrotados y con el orgullo por el suelo.

Freddy carraspeó la garganta para hablarle- Bueno… Al final la lucha acabó.

-Sí… Freddy. Nunca vayamos a pelear por algo tan estúpido como el amor ¿Hecho?

Sin rodeos se dieron la mano, sellando su trato… que poco que duró la paz.

-U-um… Disculpen- Ambos ex-contrincantes dirigieron su mirada a quien les hablaba. Un chico, bastante parecido a Murtons de edad. Flacucho, bajito, pero más alto que Kelly. Idéntico a Lynda…- ¿Saben dónde está mi hermana? Se llama Lynda Murtons y trabaja aquí

-Uh…-Ambos fallaron en argumentar palabra. Estaban hipnotizados entre la mirada del chico. Foxy bufó molesto y señaló a los pasillos.

-Prize corner. Segundo cuarto a la derecha.

-¡Gracias! Por cierto ¿Freddy y Kelly? ¿No? Mi hermana me habló de ustedes. Soy Lydan Murtons, un placer- Fueron sus palabras antes de marcharse a ver a Lynda y tal vez toparse con la escena yuri.

Cuando el chico se fue, suspiraron. Kelly retomó el habla antes que el oso.

-Lydan… Es tan…

-Lindo.

Un gran sobresalto de parte de los dos y una mirada disgustada.

-¿Disculpa? ¿Le llamaste lindo a "Mi Lydan"?

-¿Tu Lydan? Lo siento Kelly. Pero ese chico va a ser mío ¿No lo viste? Tiene que ser pasivo.

-¡Excuse me, señor sabelotodo! Pero eso no lo sabrás hasta ver como lo conquisto con mi sensualidad. Es un macho hecho y derecho.

-No me hagas reír, Parker. Lo mismo te dije de Lynda y mira lo que pasó.

-¿Quieres apostar? Se rompe el pacto, esta pelea es por Lydan- Segura como era, saltó del escenario caminando a la Prize corner.

-¡¿A dónde cree que va usted, jovencita?!

-Voy a ver a Lydan, el hombre más sexy que he visto.

-A ti se te quitará lo sexy cuando queme tu casa. Ahora ve a ponerte ropa normal y decente.

-No voy a dejarte ventaja con eso… La decencia es de frutas, y yo soy una mujer que conseguirá levantarse a un chico guapo.

-¿Ah no?... ¡EL QUE LE HABLA PRIMERO TIENE VENTAJA!- Declaró pasándola y con ella siguiéndole a las corridas por detrás.

-¡LYDAN SERÁ MÍO!

Todo animatrónic presente maldijo de formas increíbles la "atracción" que sentían por los Lydan. Si el dueño no demolía esa podredumbre antes de que no diera más, Freddy y Kelly lo harían cuando se agarraran a los golpes y se estrellaran mutuamente contra las paredes. Es una lástima que ambos estuvieran tan concentrados en matarse el uno al otro que no notaran que la versión sombra de Freddy era amigo de Lydan y les llevaba bastante ventaja por delante… Sip, esto acabaría igual que con la muchacha.

Lynda ya había pasado de largo, estaba con su marioneta. Pero Lydan era la pobre víctima ahora.

Básicamente porque el problema era que Kelly y Freddy tenían gustos similares.

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

 **Siempre me dio risa la idea de que Kelly y Freddy pelearan por Lynda XD No pude evitar plasmarlo. Ahora sin más, la carta para señorita Karoru.**

 _ **Tú, debo decirlo, eres como una maestra del drama y el sentimentalismo para mí. Tú me arrastraste (Literalmente) a los deseos de escribir. Aprendí mucho leyendo lo que hacías. Te admiré desde el silencio un largo tiempo. No te conozco lo suficiente ni tú a mí, lo sabemos. Pero te agradezco por inspirarme en mis historias de romance. Eres una maravillosa escritora, te admiro demasiado y deseo lo mejor para ti estas festividades. Sé feliz, dulces deseos, y recuerda… ¡QUE FREDDYNDA ES LEY! XD Te quiero, querida teko de mi kokoro :D algún día voy a regalarte de mi shampoo, yo sé que te gusta como huele 7u7**_

 _ **Dulce-Chan**_


	5. Shule owo

**Este es un… GOLDEN x FOXY! :D pareja poco conocida pero hermosa y zukulemtha 7u7 Para mi senpai –Inserten corazón yurístico-**

 **Título:** _ **¿Por qué no me ves de la misma manera?**_

 **Sumary:** _ **Se preguntaba por qué se lastimaba tanto por alguien que no valía la pena, cuando lo tenía a él a su lado.**_

 **Advertencias: YAOI! Chico x Chico, leve mención de Freddy x Golden y Male Pregnant al final 7u7**

 **Pareja: Golden x Foxy (Golden es el uke D: WTF! Pero todo por mi osita)**

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

-Golden, tú no me gustas…

El oso dorado se quedó en Shock. Sintió como si una daga le hubiera atravesado la piel, el metal, llegado incluso a tu motor interno que le daba vitalidad a su cuerpo. Freddy estaba frente suyo mirándole algo apenado por la situación, él lo había advertido ya muchas veces, pero al final terminó haciéndole daño al oso dorado como no quería. Foxy miraba todo desde la Pirate Cove. Estaba furioso.

Sabía bien que Golden sentía cosas por Freddy, una vez que se lo dijo él respondió que podía intentar lo que quería pero jamás se enamoraría. Al parecer no mentía… Por más que se haya esforzado, Freddy lo veía como un simple amigo, un hermano un compañero. Nada que le sirviera al rubio… Pues amaba a Freddy desde hace demasiado tiempo pero este nunca lo notaba.

Muy al contrario de Foxy…

Foxy amaba a Golden. Estaba prendado de la ternura que desprendía el oso dorado, admiraba que fuera tan fuerte ante las situaciones más dolorosas posibles. Como cuidaba de los más pequeños y no temía a muchas cosas que él si aterraba. Y le enfurecía ver a su amado sufrir por alguien que según él "No valía la pena".

Golden sintió una cálida lágrima deslizarse por su mejilla. Hizo una falsa sonrisa antes de echarse a correr por los pasillos lejos de Freddy. Estaba muy avergonzado. Él le había advertido y aun así no había escuchado a sus advertencias y se lanzó al amor sin pensar. Necesitaba consuelo, pero por desgracia, su madre Puppet había sido trasladada lejos del restaurante para unas reparaciones y no estaba disponible para que lo consolara como solía hacer…

Solo había una opción posible en ese momento.

Foxy.

Pues amigos, Puppet no era la única que se encargaba de hacer sentir bien al rubio. Foxy era amigo de Golden, siempre estaba para él, lo hacía sonreír, incluso estuvo para él cuando sufría ese enamoramiento por Freddy. Siempre le daba consejos, a veces hasta le decía cosas como "No creo que Freddy merezca tanto…"

-¿F-foxy?- Abrió las cortinas de la Pirate Cove con algo de vergüenza. Ahí estaba el peli rojo con una mueca molesta señalando a su lado para que se sentara. Eso hizo, se sentó al lado del zorro y suspiró derrotado dejando que las lágrimas cubrieran su rostro- Soy un tonto… Sabía que no funcionaría.

Un golpe del peli rojo en la pared le sacó de sus pensamientos. Él apretaba con fuerza los dientes y el puño, intentando no romper nada o soltar su ira.

-¿Por qué?...

-¿Uh? ¿Qué dices?...

-¿Por qué estás tras de Freddy?

-No lo sé… Cuando estábamos vivos él era el único que me notó y fue mi amigo…

-Eso no es justificativo. Él te rompió el corazón y de seguro lo sigues queriendo ¿No?

A Golden le daba pena admitirlo- Un poco…

-¿Por qué no puedes dejarlo? Golden, él no te merece.

-¡Ya sé que no lo hace, pero…! Yo… Yo le quiero.

Foxy apretó con más fuerza los dientes. No estaba más para juegos y sostuvo al menor de los hombros para que o mirara fijamente.

-¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿Por qué no me puedes ver de la misma forma que a Freddy?! ¡Golden, yo si te valoro! ¡Yo si estoy para ti! ¡YO SI TE AMO!

Nada… Golden se quedó pensando atónito. Todo tenía sentido ahora. Foxy estaba celoso del Fazbear… Por eso lo detestaba, por eso decía cosas como que lo quería lejos de él. Por eso… POR ESO LE IMPORTABA TANTO GOLDEN.

¿Qué debía hacer? Tanta cercanía le hizo sonrojarse al máximo, incitando al zorro a que juntara sus labios con los ajenos, acariciara su mejilla con su frío garfio, y ¿Por qué no? Que lo abrazara de la cintura sin dejarle escapatoria.

No sabía si responderle o apartarlo… Sentía su motor irle a mil y su pulso no parecía muy normal. Algo no iba bien, no había sentido tal sensación maravillosa ni besando a Freddy cuando estaba dormido. No era lo mismo. El zorro si le causaba sensaciones de otro mundo. Si se sentía único y no le importaba que estaba pasando con los demás…

Intentó aclarar su mente ¿Qué sentía por Foxy? Se supone que era un simple amigo y nada más. Pero entonces recordaba… Los momentos en que él lo abrazaba acurrucado en el escenario, cuando cocinaban juntos y a veces al mayor se le daba por mancharle la nariz con salsa de pizza y llamarlo cariñosamente "Golden nariz de BB". Incluso recordó la vergüenza que le dio cuando dijo a Puppet que era su suegra, aunque haya sido un simple juego.

Recordó las tiernas palabras que salían de su boca ese día…

" _Si yo fuera tu novio no te dañaría. Estaría para ti en cada momento, te besaría y abrazaría con ternura. Cuando tengas pesadillas en la noche acudiría a tu encuentro y me quedaría a tu lado toda la noche sin dormir. Si alguien te llegara a insultar yo lo haría pedazos y lo haría lamentar el día en que se metieron contigo. Yo sí sabría amarte… No como Freddy. Pero si te hace feliz estar con él, lo apoyo"_

¿Cómo pudo ser tan ciego y no ver el partido que tenía en frente? Foxy si estaba para él, lo cuidaba, lo amaba…

Por primera vez en la vida no se preguntó "¿Qué haría Freddy si me viera?"

Solo cerró suavemente los ojos y correspondió el dulce beso que le brindaba ese pirata. Este se sorprendió un poco de por eso, pero olvidó aquello y se dedicó a continuar.

Al cabo de un rato la Pirate Cove no fue más que un nido de amor de oso y zorro.

-Yo…-Cuando el pirata se separó, agachó las orejas con pena- No debí hacerlo, lo siento…

-Foxy… Ahora me doy cuenta…-Lo abrazó acurrucando la cabeza en su pecho- Tú si estás para mí, me amas… Sé que Freddy es mi primer amor, pero debo despegarme de él para ver a otras personas… Eres tú al que veo ahora…

No le respondió, solo sonrió ampliamente y lo rodeó de la cintura con fuerza. Freddy se había ido al diablo ahora, solo era Foxy el que importaba en estos momentos. Solo ellos…

-Te amo… Mi osito.

-Yo te amo a ti, zorrito.

(…)

-A ver si entendí- Puppet analizaba las palabras de los dos tórtolos que se tomaban de las manos con una sonrisa nerviosa frente a ella- ¿Ustedes están saliendo? ¡Eso es maravilloso! ¡Estoy tan feliz por ustedes!

-Vaya, lo tomó mejor de lo que esperaba… Gracias mamá.

-Todo por tu felicidad, mi pequeño osito… Y díganme ¿Cómo les va en su relación?- Pasa que hace poco que ella había regresado y estaba de curiosa, mucho más por el sonrojo de su hijo.

-Ya lo consumamos y nos casaremos- Dijo naturalmente el peli rojo, esperando un grito de felicidad de su suegra… pero no. Ella solo deshizo su sonrisa.

-… ¿Con… sumarlo?

-…Hablé de más ¿No?

-¡FOXY! ¡DEBISTE CALLARTE!

-¡TE MATARÉ, ZORRO DE CUARTA!- La marioneta ya había sacado una sierra eléctrica de quien sabe dónde y estaba dispuesta a desmantelar al zorro, que suerte que este era bueno huyendo y salió a lo que le daban las patas dejando solo a su novio en la Prize Corner.

Golden no dio quejas ni le gritó a su madre por piedad para su novio. Sabía que después de unos cuantos golpes lo dejaría en paz. Con una sonrisita posó una mano en su vientre, pronto sería el día del padre y le diría a Foxy "Feliz día" y un "¿Recuerdas cuando tuvimos sexo hace unas semanas?" El zorro recibiría un regalo con vida propia de parte de ambos y Puppet sería abuela…

Pobre Foxy, eso le dolería más…

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

 **¡Espero que te haya gustado mucho, mi osita! Aquí mi cartita para ti.**

 _ **Estoy feliz de haberte conocido. Te quiero demasiado como para dejarte ir, por más que tú no admitas lo mucho que vales, debes saber que vales mucho, más de lo que piensas. Lo que tienes tú no lo tiene nadie. Tierna, amable, comprensiva, buena amiga ¡Eres casi una hermana mayor para mí! ¡Eres mi mamá osa y yo soy tu mamá marioneta! No creo que te deje algún día. Por más que estés muy lejos y haya días en los que no te hable, siempre te llevo conmigo en el corazón. Siempre te recuerdo. Espero tengas un hermoso comienzo de año y no dejes que la tristeza aparezca, te regalen un sexy Levi y Sebastián aparezca en tu puerta 7u7 ¡EL SHULINA IS REAL! ¡I'M KNOW, LO HE VISTO CON MIS OJAZOS! Eres pasiva, admítelo senpai e_e Okno, no te jodo más xD Recuerda que te amo muchito y eres espechial. No olvides que siempre estaré para tí y te secaré esas lágrimas de tus ojitos. Pues yo soy tu Maid-Mamá marioneta-Kouhai-Chan (?)  
**_

 _ **Dulce-Chan, Mamá Marioneta.**_


	6. Kuomi-Kun

**Y finalmente el último de los one-shots. Este es para mi socio y amigo** _ **Kuomy-Kun**_ **que es tan fundashi y supuse que me pediría un yaoi xD Espero que les guste.**

 **Título:** _ **Lo mucho que te odio**_

 **Sumary:** _ **A veces el odio es bastante raro, incluso para Nightmare que odia a todos. Pero el hecho de no poder odiar a Nightmare FredBear lo sacaba de sus casillas.**_

 **Pareja:** _ **Nightmare x Nightmare FredBear**_

 **Advertencias: Yaoi/Slash, Pareja de Chico x Chico- El simple hecho de que Dulce lo escribiera.**

… **¿Pueden creer que haya cedido para hacer a Nightmare el uke? Kuomi, si estás leyendo esto, cuando te vea, voy a ahorcarte. NIGHTMARE NO ES UKE, NO LO ES. Pero es tu regalo y hay que ponerle esfuerzo… a veces es bueno invertir papeles :'v te odio. La carta Dulce está debajo de todo.**

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Que desesperante es ser Nightmare.

Aquel oso negro, transparente, o como quieran verlo, tenía que estar constantemente serio. Ser el líder de los nightmares le obligaba a conservar una postura recia, respetable, seria e inexpresiva. Su único objetivo en la vida era asustar a partir de las 12:00 a.m. a Vinny, intentar matarlo en sueños y ya, o simplemente torturar su mente para verlo llorar. Era eso y ya… Pero… ¿No tenían otro propósito? Eran solo pesadillas. Unos hologramas que desaparecen al salir el sol o el miedo esfumarse, solo eso…

Lo único bueno de todo era que él le inspiraba más temor al niño, eso lo hacía el líder de la banda. Y como era de esperarse por la actitud de Nightmare, todos le caían para el carajo. Y eso le favorecía, su odio por ellos le servía para no tenerles ni una pizca de piedad y demostrar que era estricto con ellos y debían obedecerle sin dudar.

Solo había una pequeña… y jodida excepción… FredBear…

Como le daba furia el solo pensar en el rubio de ojos naranjas. Era es que más cerca tenía al chamaco y más oportunidades tenía de emboscarlo. Le daba tanta confianza ese simple hecho que no obedecía nunca lo que el azabache transparente le ordenaba. Pasaba de él con una sonrisa burlona y una mirada degradante… Pero… ¡¿POR QUÉ CARAJOS NO LO ODIABA?!

Era tan raro, él era Nightmare, odiaba a todo mundo con todas sus fuerzas. Pero por más que lo intentara, le costaba ser tan recio con Fred. Incluso le costaba pensar en siquiera estrangularlo contra el suelo o rasgarle el abdomen para abrirle las entrañas. Al contrario. Le causaba un rojo fugaz en las mejillas de solo imaginarse al nightmare. Se preguntaba si esa boca llena de colmillos ya había besado a otra, o que escondía bajo la camisa, le enfermaba verlo tan cerca de Nightmare Mangle incluso…

Era incluso peor de lo que pensaba…

¡No, joder! ¡Se negaba rotundamente! ¡El odiaba a FredBear! ¡A todos! No le gustaba FredBear, no quería que le abrazara, no quería que lo besara dulcemente mientras sus lenguas se enroscaban con la contraria y el calor subía con la necesidad de… ¡NO! ¡No era gay, se negaba! ¡Él era un hetero pinche macho pecho peludo! No era homofóbico, pero era… no quería aceptarlo.

FredBear no era para él. Era muy liberal, muy espontaneo, y él era frío, serio, siguiendo las reglas de las pesadillas con el único objetivo de matar. Pero no para el rubio, él tenía otros intereses.

Nuevo día, nueva oportunidad de asustar. Todos ya se habían ido a cumplir sus papeles de la noche. Como siempre, él era el que casi no atacaba, por lo que dar un paseo por los pasillos con la esperanza de asustar no le hacía daño a nadie… aunque no le molestaba hacer daño, pero ya le daba lo mismo.

Pero claro, como jodido que le toca el destino, resultó que se cruzó con el oso rubio. Ya estaba listo para reprenderlo una vez más. Aquel oji naranja no se esforzaba por esconder una sonrisa juguetona como de costumbre.

-¿Tú aquí?

-¿Problema, jefazo?- Agh, esa voz tan burlona y tan…tan sexy ¡No, joder!

-Claro que lo hay. Deberías estar trabajando, tú perteneces a-

-Seh seh, yo pertenezco a la habitación. Y los ositos de Freddy no deberían cogerse entre ellos y al peluche de Patricia ¿Pero les dices algo? No.

Nightmare se quedó sin palabras. Básicamente porque no le gustaba tocar "ese" tema, mucho más si hablaba de gay. Le incomodaba mucho, lo suficiente como para ni querer enterarse de lo que fuera que hacía esos 3 con el peluche que una de las dueñas de la casa tenía en su repisa. No quería ni enterarse. Pero lo peor es que de solo hablar de eso se sonrojaba furiosamente como si no hubiera un mañana y no podía hacer nada por controlarlo.

-Te he dicho que esos no son temas de conversación…-Trató de largarse y dejarlo hablar solo, pero él lo había detenido agarrándole la muñeca y dejándolo contra una de las paredes. No jodan, se había sonrojado más que antes debido a la sonrisa tan maliciosa que le daba.

-¿Te da miedo hablar de esas cosas? Jefazo, no lo vine venir de usted- Lanzó una risotada. Nightmare solo lo miraba incrédulo ¿Qué quería?

-No me da miedo, solo es algo un poco… Desubicado.

-No es verdad, es parte de la naturaleza. Además se disfruta- El oso pelinegro no contestó, solo hizo una seña de que él no tenía remedio y estaba loco. Eso sí que le tocó la moral- ¿No me crees?... Entonces te lo demostraré.

Nightmare no pudo escapar, sintió la lengua de FredBear recorrer su cuello hacía arriba. No reaccionaba, estaba estupefacto. Lo peor fue cuando había logrado subir y enredarla contra la suya mientras le besaba, y con ambas bocas encima. Con la de arriba y el vientre.

¡¿Por qué diablos hacía eso?! FredBear estaba loco y era un desobediente, pero no creía que fuera lo suficiente rebelde para hacer semejante cosa… Ay dios, le encantaba, no lo negaba. Él si sabía besar bien, muy pasional, muy sexy, era perfecto ¿Por qué debía ser el jefe? ¿Por qué? Sería más fácil ser un simple nightmare para mandar todo el orgullo a la mierda y dejarle hacer lo que deseara con él. Así de loco por FredBear estaba.

Cuando el beso se cortó, el oso rubio simplemente se separó del jefe como si nada y fue a paso lento a una de las habitaciones. Volteó con una sonrisa y dijo pícaramente lo siguiente.

-¿Te quedarás ahí? Todavía no terminé de demostrarte lo que es bueno.

Nightmare dio una risa después de asimilar todo y solo siguió al oji naranja a la habitación vacía. Detrás de sí solo cerraron con cerrojo antes de que solo se escucharan gritos hasta el amanecer.

El pobre niño Vinny solo se preguntaba una cosa… ¿Por qué no apareció FredBear cuando volteó tarde hacía los tres osos? Nunca lo sabría, el odio amoroso entre aquellos osos lo había salvado. Además de que posiblemente Nightmare no atacaría durante un tiempo. Digamos que FredBear lo había dejado inválido al pobrecito.

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

 **Lol, eso fue todo, espero que les hayan gustado estos oneshots y ahora la carta final.**

 _ **Eres mi mejor amigo. El mejor que pude pedir, y el único al que le confío mis secretos. Me alegra habernos conocido, eres una persona valiosa para mí. Cada charla que tenemos me logra sacar aunque sea una sonrisa, por más triste o deprimida que esté me logras alegrar. Desearía saber que yo hago lo mismo. Ojalá lo nuestro dure siempre, no creo encontrar a alguien con quien tenga tanta afinidad como la tengo contigo, ni siquiera la tengo con mis mejores amigas (No les digas, se pondrán celosas ewe) Muchos pensarán que la amistad entre el hombre y la mujer es casi inexistente, y bueno admitámoslo, casi acabamos siendo novios de no ser por los contratiempos xD jaja, todavía me rio al recordarlo UwU Pero bueno, yo espero que no me saques de tu vida porque yo no pienso hacerlo. Cada vez que me necesites estaré ahí, y sé que tu igual. Te deseo la mejor navidad de todas, ojalá pudiera abrazarte ahora y decirlo de frente ¡Ya nos veremos en una juntada en casa! Te quiero mucho amigo mío :D nunca lo dudes. Y recuerda… YO SOY LA ÚNICA MILY EN TU VIDA, QUE SU PUDRAN TUS OTRAS AMIGAS! SOS MÍO! :D –No shipp pls-**_

 _ **Dulce la que nunca volverá a decir esas cursiladas O/w/O**_


End file.
